


My Other Wing

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Roommates, Soulmates, Superpowers, Swearing, Wings, hydrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Evan grew up in a small town in Canada with his parents who taught him to fly, all his life he grew up with others just like him, and even some normals. That all changes when one day he is accepted into a school for specials down in California in the United States, many things run through his head, will he make friends, can others there fly, and will he meet his soulmate?*Discontinued*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Sam for the title, couldn't come up with one on my own. I've been working on this story for about a couple weeks or so(?) I'm not good with time but I'm really proud of how this is coming so I hope you enjoy!  
> Btw, this is a Soulmate-Superpower AU, I'm trying out a couple new ideas.

Ever since he was a small bean, Evan had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate. His parents had always told him how magical it was to finally meet, and that it was even better considering both were descendants of the air clan. This meant that Evan developed his wings at an early age. In this world, some people were born special, whether they had powers or were born with a different shape than most others. His parents had taught him to fly, so he was always the top of all his flight classes. But Evan never cared for that, he just wanted to find his soulmate, the one whom the universe had picked just for him.

The winged man grew jealous when all his friends found their other halves; he was jealous of how they always were happy. Evan was told again and again to be patient, that the wait would be worth it. But would it be? What if he had never found his soulmate; there have been cases of this, and there have been other cases of a soulmate dying before meeting their other half. Evan would constantly try to push those thoughts from his head and went on flying sessions to clear his mind of negativity.

For the start of high school, Evan was being transferred out into a new one where different people born as specials were picked to attend. He had to wish his childhood home goodbye as he would live far away to attend this new school. Despite the excitement of meeting new people, Evan had never left home before, not on his own at least. Saying farewell to his parents was the hardest part, he promised to keep in touch and call at least once a week. Then, he was off. Taking a plane to the United States.

-

Delirious walked into the school grounds with his best friend Luke, the two had been closer than brothers since they grew up together as childhood friends and neighbors. Both had been accepted into this high school. Delirious was rather uneasy due to his, or rather, all of his natures. At first, the boy was diagnosed with the multi-personality disorder, so being a manipulator of hydrokinesis was a bad sign. The only one to be able to keep every personality in check was his best friend Luke. 

Luke, also known as Cartoonz in his demon form had gained the trust of just about every individual that lived in that one mind. The main two to were Delirious and Jonathan. Jon was shy and Del was chaotic, that summed them up pretty well. Then there was Jason, a psychotic sociopath with the tendency to rattle off threats. Batcoon was one who developed over Delirious’s Batman craze around sixth grade. He was quite chaotic and manipulative but always had a good intention. This one, along with Jason rarely came out to play.

Luke himself was rather bold and outgoing. Cartoonz, on the other hand, is twice that, along with chaotic and quickly enraged. He lost his right eye during a fight which triggered Jason to come out and play. The psychopath stabbed him in the eye with an ice shard during the demon transformation, Cartoonz had to bind Jason down before calling an ambulance for himself. The three other personas have all apologized countless times, Luke even got a half-assed one from Jason which was good enough.

The two walked into an area which was quickly gathering more and more students. The first guy to catch Delirious’s eye was a tall Asian with raven hair a pair of large, feathery brown wings that emerged out of holes cut into a red jacket. He looked rather nervous and shuffles back and forth. Del immediately acted upon the urge to chat with the taller, so he dragged Luke over to meet the stranger. Luke didn't really protest as he was used to this behavior. Delirious tapped on the other’s shoulder and the Asian turned around. Del felt his heart stop; man was this stranger hot. 

-

Evan jumped when he felt someone touch his arm. He quickly turned around to be faced with a shorter man with mesmerizing blue eyes and messy light brown hair. Accompanying him was someone around his own height who had an eye patch and the starting of a beard. “Uh, h-hello” Evan stuttered out in shock, he never expected someone to want to talk.

“Hi there, I'm Delirious, this here is my bro Luke. What’s your name?” 

“E-Evan,” he stuttered out in response. Something about this Delirious guy pulled Evan in, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… he must have been staring off into nothing because the guy introduced as Luke was snapping his fingers in the Canadian's face.

“Hello, bird boy? Evan, can you hear me?” Luke asked with concern. Evan shook his head to gather his bearings and apologized.

“S-sorry, I tend to zone out quite a bit,” Evan was embarrassed by what happened. He never meant for that to happen.

“No problem man!” Delirious beams, “Anyway, which dorm you in?” Evan thinks for a moment; racking his brain.

“Dorm 212," he says. Delirious’s face lights up.

“Heyyyy, the three of us are roommates!” the smallest sings. Luke chuckles at his friend's antics and messes up Del’s hair. The latter giving the taller a glare. Evan chuckles quietly to himself, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to room with these two. “So, care to race later?” 

Delirious asks Evan casually on their way to the dorm rooms. The Canadian was confused as he did a once over of the other and didn't see a pair of wings. “You know you can't fly without wings and you haven't levitated once since I've met you, how could we race?” Evan asks dumbfounded. 

“You'll see,” Del gives a devilish grin and winks at Evan.


	2. Chapter 2

The three arrive at the dorm room to already find the fourth roommate inside. He was very tall with short black hair and was wearing nerdy glasses. He was sitting on a couch, tuning his guitar. He looks over and gives a bright, cheery smile. “Hi there, I'm David! Nice ta meetcha” he beams. David had a very heavy Irish accent and a deep voice.

“Hey there David, I'm Delirious, this is Luke and Evan.” The brunette introduces.  Luke shakes David’s hand while Evan shyly gives a quiet hello. They unpack and gather around the entertainment center to exchange stories. Evan learned a lot about Luke and David, while Delirious was a bit of a mystery. He himself talked about how he grew up learning to fly and playing hockey. Evan also talked about what it was like to be soaring through the skies, the feeling of being truly free.

The Irishman, David actually introduced himself as a chameleon and showed off some of his tricks. Chameleons are well known to be shapeshifters but are also very rare to find. They can change their appearance slightly, mainly changing physical pigments but sometimes slight shapes in their bodies. The tall man displayed different abilities, and actually did a rather impressive job of mimicking Delirious right down to the sea blue eyes and the red mask patterns adorning the boy’s face.

David was also quite good at guitar and was currently writing his own song! Luke, on the other hand, went more dramatic and shifted into a demon, earning some sadistic chuckles from the smallest. His skin was bright red and eye black. Small horns emerged from his hair and sharp teeth to adorn his cheeky smirk. David decided it would be funny to mimic the literal demon and gave himself cherry red skin, black hair, and a black pupil, he closed his right eye to add to the effect.

Luke, or currently Cartoonz, glared back at the chameleon with a stone cold look, smoke emerging from his nostrils with an annoyed huff. David gave a nervous chuckle and his pigments slowly faded back to normal. Evan and Delirious chuckled to themselves, huddled closer than what two practically strangers would normally be. It was like a magnet; they were attracted towards each other by some force that made them connect.

Since everyone arrived just after noon, it was getting rather close to the evening and Delirious was itching to race Evan. Luke explained the situation to a confused David who understood correctly after the third time if explaining. “But uh, isn't Delirious at a disadvantage?” the Irishman asks, Luke gives a sly grin to the other.

“Not at all,” Luke comments, “You just gotta see to understand it, man!” David nods, not wanting to be confused with any more riddles.

The four of them walk out to the campus grounds where very few other people are hanging around. “Last chance to back out,” Evan smirks.

“Ain't nobody making a chicken of me!” Delirious shakes his head; Evan gave a lighthearted chuckle at the failed sentence, the flame in his eyes never extinguishing.

“Alright man, but I'll have you know. I'm the best flyer back in my hometown, up in Canada!” Evan proudly announces.

Delirious grew excited to already meet another side of Evan. He planned to unravel this owl, learning everything he can during the four years they have together. Luke and Del exchange devilish looks, mischief glinting if both of their eyes. Delirious relaxes with an exhale and closes his eyes, he crosses his arms into an X across his chest, hands framing his face. Then quickly forced his arms apart; Delirious was now sporting a new pair of wings that reminded Evan of a steampunk design; made entirely of water. The Canadian's eyes lit up as he realized that Del had control of hydrokinesis.

“Holy shi- Delirious that is so cool!” Evan fanboyed. A light pink dusted Del’s perfect cheeks from Evan totally freaking out over him. He looked to Luke for help, who snickered before calling out to Evan.

“Hey bird brain, I think Del wants to race, not be squawked at.” It was Evan’s turn to be embarrassed and he covered his face. He recovered quickly though, and his competitive nature returned. Evan spreads his wings to full length and gives them a test flap. A slight breeze shuffled through many of his individual feathers. Delirious found he couldn't look away from them, he admired how the early evening light bounced off the feathers.

“Yeah, it's a safe spot to fly,” Evan says, snapping his attention back, “The breeze won't knock us around.”

Luke gives a relieved smile and begins to count down. At three, both are in the air, wings flapping with a steady rhythm. David watches in awe as Evan does a trick to show off. Two, both men agree to do two laps around the courtyard. One, Evan raises his wing one more time, timed so Luke shouts, “Go!” His wings come down extra powerfully and he’s already ahead of Del. It doesn't take long for the smaller to catch up, and pass Evan at the end of the first lap. He lets out a maniacal cackle as he leaves Evan in the dust. 

There were cheers from both David and Luke, but a third unknown voice was added to the mix. Evan shook his head, bringing his focus back to the race. When the flight was nearing its end, Evan uses one last powerful flap to get a boost right past Delirious and to the end. Both men touched down to the ground, both equally exhausted. “Good race,” Evan says with one of the brightest smiles Delirious has ever seen.

“Yeah, thought I was gonna kick your ass but you proved me wrong!” Delirious giggles.

-

As the Evan and Delirious raced, he and David whooped and cheered for their friends. That’s when a scrawny guy shuffles over, looking awkward, and says hello. “H-hi, my name’s Ryan,” Luke gives a heartwarming smile and holds out his hand.

“I’m Luke, nice to meet yah, Ryan!” David butts in and quickly introduce himself before going back to cheering. Luke and Ryan shared a chuckle at the Irishman’s child-like attention span. Luke felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of the other’s laugh, it was a beautiful sound and Luke wanted to be the cause of it.

The three of them cheered on even though Ryan wasn't completely sure of what was happening. When the two touched back down, Luke lead the way over with Ryan and David trailing behind. He congratulated his friends and David gave hugs, despite only knowing them for a few hours. “Hey, Luke, who’s your friend?” Del asks, poking Ryan in the side of the head.

“Oh! Right, this is Ryan. We just met, but he’s a chill dude.” Luke explains, Ryan gives a small wave and a bright smile.

“Y’all seem like pretty awesome people. My roommates are throwing a mini party to get to know each other and I’d like to invite you guys,” Ryan chirps, he was bouncing like a child which gives Luke a stomach fills if butterflies.

“Yeah, we can come!” Luke pipes up before anybody else can say anything. Ryan’s eyes light up and he grabs ahold of Luke’s wrist who was practically bouncing around himself. David leans over to Delirious and Evan.

“How much do yah wanna bet on them bein' soulmates?’ David whispers.

“They only just met,” Evan responds, confused; David rolls his eyes and lets out a massive sigh.

“Just look at ‘em! They just connected so easily, and they’re already holdin' hands!” David clicks his tongue. His Irish accent getting stronger with the frustration he’s feeling.

“We better catch up or the love birds’ll leave us behind,” Del jokes and the three sprint to catch up. When they arrive, Ryan fumbled with the doorknob before letting each guy walk in, closing as he himself joins the room. His roommates, Smitty, Tyler, and Brock & Brian.

“Hey guys, hope you don't mind that I brought some friends over,” Ryan calls out.

“Nah, Ohm. In fact, the more the merrier!” Smitty calls out from across the dorm. Another Smitty walks in from a different room to greet the guests. Evan and David were taken aback while Delirious did many double takes. Luke snorted from the complete ridiculousness of the situation. “Hey, I'm Smitty by the way, though it is also Smii7y,” the guy looked quite young to Evan to be a freshman in high school. “That’s Tyler and our grossly cute couple, Brian and Brock over yonder.” The boy carries on.

The other Smitty just finished hooking up whatever to the television and lets out a triumphant whoop, the version in front of Evan, Luke, Delirious, and David literally vanishes into thin air. Ryan drags the guests over to the couch were Mario Kart flashes to life on the screen. Since the game only allowed up to four players at a time, people would take turns, though Delirious opted out of playing, so that left an even number of eight players. After a few switches, everyone was very agitated and competitive. Though it was all in good fun. Well, it was, before Luke’s hands accidentally blackened one of the controllers with small flames. Delirious started to tell his best friend to take a break, but Cartoonz yelled at him to shut up.

Something shifted inside Delirious and in an instant, CLICK! He wasn't Delirious anymore, he was Jonathan. Jon was shy and quiet, so when Evan started to ask if Delirious was alright, Jonathan looked at this near stranger with fear. Evan was taken aback by the sudden frightened look in the other’s eyes. “Luke, what’s wrong with Delirious?” Evan asks. The demon doesn't hear the Canadian over the raging thoughts in his head. Ryan acts quickly and emits a soothing aura that stops everybody from what they were doing.

The atmosphere was calm and gentle; everyone relaxed, including Jonathan who was shaking like a leaf not even a second ago. Luke regains control and any sign of him being a demon was gone. He blinks a couple times before placing the controller down and apologizing for his actions. Evan snaps out of the haze and quickly signals Luke, “There’s something wrong with Delirious. He looks like a frightened rabbit,” Evan worries. It doesn't take too much longer for everybody else to snap out of their dazes. Brock and Brian snuggle closer, looking disturbed from the aura.

Luke walks up to the smallest and asks, “Who am I speaking too?” Evan gives him a strange look. The voice that sounded from the body sounded an awful like Delirious, as he said,

“Jonathan” in a mere whisper. 

David approaches Ryan and asks about what the heck happened. “Oh, I can calm anyone within close range with an aura only I can create,” Ryan explains, “Luke over there was getting a bit out of control so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

“Ah, that explains the mutual effect,” David mindlessly says.

“It's getting late,” everyone snaps their attention to Luke who helped Jonathan up. “We should be getting back to our dorm. Evan, David, we'll see you two later.” Evan shakes his head.

“Nah, I'll head back too,” the Canadian fake yawns. “See yah later David,” Luke and Evan call out before exiting the dorm and making their way to their own. Jonathan was quiet the whole time, attached to Luke’s hip. A ping of jealousy sounds through Evan, though he wasn't sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Delirious is based off of a mixture of Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe and Katara from Avatar the Last Airbender.  
> Ohm's power is based of Ren's from RWBY, I wrote him like that so he and Luke could be opposites (cause opposites attract) /)^3^(\
> 
> Comment your questions and thoughts down below, leave a kudos if you haven't yet and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it, I'm currently writing about 7 different stories at the same time so you gave to forgive me.

“Now Evan,” Luke starts off after making sure Jon was safely locked in the bedroom, “Promise me you won't act brash.” Evan agrees without hesitation, of course, he wouldn't be acting in such a way towards the chaotic bundle of joy he called Delirious. “Delirious, er, Jonathan rather… has a mental instability. It causes him to have multiple people living inside of his head. Every once in awhile another personality will flicker in and you have to know how to deal with each one.” 

Evan only nods his head as he tries to process everything. He was startled out of his thoughts when Luke puts a hand on his shoulder. “Why don't we go in and check up on him, and maybe you can introduce yourself to Jon,” the other said in a hopeful tone. Evan agrees and trails behind Luke when entering the bedroom. Inside, Jonathan was currently bundled up in his blanket nest doodling on a small sketch pad. His tongue between his teeth, blue eyes focussed, and brows furrowed. The man honestly looked adorable to Evan.

When the door clicked shut behind them, the smaller jumped to attention and immediately cowered under the blankets when Jon caught sight of the Canadian. “Jonathan, I’d like you to introduce yourself to Evan. I promise he won't bite,” Luke insists. The brunette slowly pokes his head out from under the covers to be greeted with the kindest, softest smile Evan could muster. His nerves were slightly soothed when Evan didn't immediately reach out his hand or try to engage in conversation. Jon could see why Delirious liked him, the Asian was compassionate and patient. 

“Hello,” Jon says in a mere whisper; only just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Hey,” Evan smiles, “Nice to meet you, Jonathan.” The raven-haired man sits down and crosses his legs on the floor and Luke says his goodnight, exiting the room in search of his own. “I’m not going to force you to say anything,” Evan promises, “But I’d like to get to know you, Jon.” The Canadian wore the softest expression that Jon just fell in love with.

“Well, I… I like to draw…” the smaller motioned towards the sketch pad that lay abandoned on the bed. Without words, Evan looks at the other in an asking way and Jonathan hands over his art. The Asian flipped through each page and admired the skilled penmanship. There was one page that interested him the most.

“How come this one is scribbled out?” Evan wondered aloud. A light shade of pink glowed on the brunette’s face as he turned his head away, “I-I was trying to draw an owl, like the one from my dream,” he mumbled, “Got stuck on the wings.”

“Why don’t you draw mine?” Evan asks; Jon’s eyes lit up with a sparkle of creativity.

“Would you really do that for me?” the man said a little louder than a whisper. The Canadian nods his head and Jon grabs back the sketchbook, the two were in a comfortable quiet as the brunette kept positioning Evan’s wings at slightly different angles after sketching out the base of the owl. A little longer and the owl is a complete rough sketch, the raven-haired man folded his wings inward with a small sigh of relief. His wings were getting sore from staying in the same position.

-

The next morning, Luke woke up to find David drinking some coffee on the couch, “Mornin’ ” the Irishman mumbles into his cup.

“What time did you get back?” Luke asks with concern

“Like two in the mornin’ or somethin’, ”

Luke shakes his head in disbelief before plopping himself on the couch next to David and grabbing the cup of coffee out of his hands. The Irishman gave the other a glare but Luke ignored it and took a sip. “Shit dude, this is cold!” Luke growls before lighting his hand aflame to heat up the mug.

David jumps back, yelling “Holy Shit!” Luke chuckles before extinguishing the flame to drink the coffee. “Give me a warnin’ next time, yah?” David scolds before digging around in his jean pockets and pulling out a piece of paper. “Oh yah, Ryan wanted me tah give tis to ye.” Luke raises an eyebrow while sipping the hot drink before taking the paper. He nearly spat out the coffee after taking a look at the paper. Scribbled down was his number, Ryan gave Luke his number.

“wow…” is all Luke could say, he was completely starstruck. David chuckled in amusement at the other’s expression.

“What’s with all the racket?” A sleepy Evan asks, walking out of Del’s room. Not far behind him was the man of many personalities himself, a slight bounce in his step.

“Mornin’ Evan, Delirious. Mind explainin’ tah whole shared room ting?” David investigates. “Someone needed a model and I just never left the room last night,” Evan clarified. To prove the point, Delirious holds out the sketch pad, an owl with extremely detailed wings was soaring on the page.

Luke sighed in relief as Evan did successfully calm Jon down enough for Delirious himself to take over. “Hey D,” Luke says, a suspicious grin growing on his face, “Are you sure that's the only way that owl boy modeled for you?” Delirious's face glows a bright red as Evan glares down at Luke. 

Sh-shutch up!” The brunette stutters, this does nothing but set off David.

“You guys are dicks,” Evan chided all the while, pulling the smaller body closer.

-

Luke dials up the phone number Ryan gave him. His nerves were aflame (see what I did there?), what if Ry didn't actually give him his number, what if he thought of Luke as a joke!? Ryan’s voice picks up on the other end, “Hello?”

Luke clears his throat, “Hi Ry, it's Luke.” There was a hum.on the other side if the call.

“Hey Luke, glad David didn't lose the paper!” the brunette jokes. A smile tugs at the corners of Luke’s lips. “Anyway, how's your friend, Delirious? He wasn't doing so well last night from what I saw,” concern rests on the edge of Ryan’s voice.

“Del’s much better now, I just accidentally upset him last night. Believe it or not, my little buddy’s not a people person!” Luke assured, and as if on cue, a large thud sounds in the background and some insane giggling from the mentioned maniac. Luke rolls his eyes, “So, do you want to meet up somewhere and hang out?” The demon asks. Ryan hums in agreement and the two devise a time or place. “Talk to you later Ry,” Luke concluded, earning a goodbye by the other.

The demon heads back to the living area to find a total disaster! David was nowhere to be seen and the room was a wreck, Evan and Delirious were roughhousing and rolling around on the floor is a fit of laughter. Luke growls and pries the two apart, “What are you, children!?” He was done with the two of them already and the day has barely even begun. “And where’s David,” Luke growls.

“Right behind ye!” the chameleon shouts in between giggles, pouncing onto the demon. Luke’s grumpy attitude broke as he started chuckling himself.

“Children, the lot of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, so I'm sorry. Check out my other stories and the original works my friend created on my account. Leave your comments and opinions down below and please leave a kudos to show your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comment your thoughts, opinions, and criticisms down below and leave a kudos! Thank you for reading my work! <3


End file.
